Who Knew
by Alliegirl
Summary: I don't know where this is going yet but definatly a R/J possible L/L please R
1. I'll save him if you save my shoes

Lorelai yawned as she stumbled down the stairs singing to herself, "the best part of waking up is Folgers in your cup" she paused when she reached the kitchen and found Rory there "your up early" "yeah" "were you and jess going to elope .. you want me to go upstairs and pretend to be asleep" Rory snorted as she poured her coffee "funny" lorelai snatched her cup of coffee away as she replaced the pot "hey" Rory cried indignantly lorelai sighed "just how I like my coffee. poured by someone else" she took a deep sip as Rory opened the cupboard and slammed a cup down in mock anger "so" "so" Rory mimicked " tonight's movie night" Rory paused her hand on the coffee pot "Rory" Rory turned towards her mother a look of guilt plastered on her face "what" "mom I forgot.. And I... jess... we were going to go to a movie or something" lorelai paused "well... you can still se a movie... here" "are you going to be nice" " hey.. Go team" "and your going to talk to him" "grunt for grunt" "and if there is a fire" "I'll save him if you save my shoes" Rory paused as if to think "deal"  
  
"So. what movies do you want to get" lorelai asked as they made their way to Luke's "I don't know" "oh. Solaris" "mom that's not out yet and we saw that last week" "I know but George Clooney's butt in those pants" "stop" " ah. clothes make the man" just then Taylor came hurrying by and Rory turned and looked pointedly at her mom who shrugged "well clothes don't always make the man"  
  
"Lukie... I want coffee" lorelai stated loudly as she took her seat "no" lorelai whipped around in surprise "excuse me" "no it'll kill you" "then I'll die happy. coffee" they all looked up as jess came loudly down the stairs he proceeded to grab the coffee pot, pour a cup then walk over and give it to Rory "thanks dodger" lorelai and Luke raised an eyebrow in question and jess just smirked "anytime bell" "what" jess rocked back on his heal "figure it out. see yah" jess turned and walked to the door "where are you going" Rory called "school" "what" "today is the last day before Christmas break" " oh.. Well I thought it was yesterday. like mine... I'll see you when you get out... have fun" "yeah right" jess called as he stepped out onto the street  
  
"please" "no" "just a drink" "no" "a sip. a drop" "mom" "can I smell it" "Luke please just give her coffee" "yeah give it up" "no" lorelai crossed her arms and pouted "come on mom" "what" lorelai said hotily "your supposed to be at work ten minutes ago" "fine" lorelai stood up and stomped out the door calling back to like "this. isn't over Luke" Rory sighed before jogging to catch up with her  
  
As soon as lorelai stepped in, there was an eruption of shouts "quiet" she shouted "what's going on "they wanted new pillow . I gave them new pillows then." "He wasn't specific. if he was a striked vegetarian he should have said so. I'm not being held responsible for." "She canceled so I gave her room to someone else... then she appears out of no where demanding her room... I tried to speak calmly. then she insulted my organization and my accent and I have had it with..." "One at a time" lorelai shouted getting everyone's attention "this is going to be a long day" lorelai mumbled while rubbing her temples "yeah" Rory nodded her head in agreement  
  
Rory and lorelai stumbled loudly into the diner "long day" "the longest... and it's not even over" lorelai said with a hint of a whimper as she took her seat. They both looked up as Luke came up "so what did you do today" Lorelai looked up tilting her head to the side "I asked the president to pass a law forbidding people and when I say people I mean you to refuse to serve me coffee.. And he blew me off. can you believe that" "you voted for him" "drunken mistake... I demand a re-count." "what else did you do" Luke interjected stopping her on coming ranting "I discovered the secret of life" Lorelai stated mysteriously "and.. what is that" like asked cautiously Lorelai smiled sweetly "a good cup of coffee" "no" Luke shouted as jess walked in the door "Jess" Lorelai exclaimed "what" "have I ever told you how much I love you.." Lorelai paused and jess looked at her like she had grown an extra head "no really I do" suddenly a look of knowing came over his face" he won't give you coffee will he" jess asked with a smirk Lorelai turned back to Luke "if you don't give me coffee I'll scream" "no" "10" "no" "9,8,7" "it'll kill you" "I'll die happy 6,5,4" " you better give her the coffee Luke" "no" "I've seen her do it" "3,2" "lorelai" "1" Lorelai took a deep breath and Luke quickly set a cup before her and proceeded to fill it " and.. that" lorelai explained "is how the prows do it"  
  
Jess shook his head in dis-belief before turning his attention to Rory "hey" "hi..." Rory paused "jess. I can't go out tonight" "why" jess asked as he took a seat next to her "its movie night. but you can come over and watch a movie with us. if you want" "uh. sure" "o.k." Rory leaned forward and gave jess a deep kiss; much to everyone's surprise his included.  
  
Rory pulled back and smiled at the slightly shocked look on his face "can I have some coffee" Rory asked sweetly, jess just shook his head and went to retrieve her coffee.  
  
Lorelai shook her head"I guess that's how the prows do it" she turned and looked at Luke "what" he asked "what, what" "nothing I just see a light bulb glowing on your head" "are you trying to get smart with me" "no I'm trying to run but my legs aren't getting the signal" Luke turned to walk away when Lorelai grabbed him and pulled him into a chair next to her  
  
Jess walked back over and handed Rory her coffee before sitting down  
  
"O.K... now that were all here we can finalize our plans. and yes Luke you are coming to movie night" stated firmly as Luke crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath  
  
"O.K... we get a movie. I'm thinking willy wonka..." "Shrek" Rory interjected "Where the heart id" Lorelai countered "aw I love that movie" "uh... me too" "oh... Romy and Michelle's high school reunion" "deal" Jess and Luke shook their heads as the Gilmore's continued to plan out the night "we can get ice cream, candy, chips, order a pizza, get coffee.." lorelai gestured towards Luke and Jess "than we can watch Luke's head explode" Lorelai finished with excitement Rory and Jess snorted as Luke huffed 


	2. The Great and Powerful Oz

A/N thank you to those who reviewed I'm glad you like the story so far I'll try to update as often as possible and I'm glad you like the Luke and Lorelai banter I wasn't really sure how good it was  
  
  
  
Lorelai headed to the inn after saying good bye to Luke and Jess and sending Rory off to lane's she jumped when her phone rang causing Kirk to jump and drop a package as he hurried by "hello" lorelai answered her phone as she bent over to help Kirk "sorry" she said as she handed him the package "that's alright it wasn't anything breakable" Lorelai nodded as he hurried away  
  
"Hello... Lorelai are you there" Lorelai quickly brought the phone to her ear "hello" "Lorelai. is that you" "no. it's the great and powerful oz" "what" "nothing. What do you want mom" "do you remember Sara Evans" "uh. no" "how can you not remember her" "I don't know mom" "do you remember Blake Evans" Emily asked with a slight clip in her voice "uh. Blake Evans yeah I think so" Lorelai admitted a smile creeping on her face "Wipe that smile off your face" Emily ordered "what. I wasn't "Lorelai paused she could practically feel her mother giving her a look "sorry" "thank you ... now Sara was the little girl you used to baby-sit" "you called to ask me if I remembered a little girl I used to baby sit a million and a half years ago" "no I called to tell you the little girl you used to baby sit just announced her engagement" "oh" Lorelai sighed "oh. is that all you have to say" "yeah mom I have to go. and I'll call you later with an apology for my apology. bye" Lorelai quickly hung up "god.. She..." Lorelai paused "I could get a man if I wanted too" Lorelai yelled earning several stares  
  
Lorelai burst through the door dropping her purse and coat as she went "Rory are you home" "In here" Rory called from the kitchen "god. my mother called we had a delightful conversation which at the end had me envying Helen Keller" Rory turned and faced her mother "why Helen Keller" "because she couldn't see, hear, or talk to her mother" "it couldn't have been that bad" "she called to tell me that a little girl I used to baby sit in betrothed" Rory winced "ouch" "yeah" Lorelai looked around finally noticing the pile of food on the counter "what are you doing" "mom" "what" "movie night Jess and Luke are coming" "oh yeah I forgot" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly  
  
Luke looked on in horror and jess in amusement as Rory and Lorelai dumped chips in bowls and poured gummy bears on their ice cream "you two are cardiac arrests waiting to happen" "why do you torture yourself. just go put the movie in" Luke left muttering under his breath about clogged arteries"  
  
Lorelai smiled evilly "jess" jess turned away from Rory "what" he asked "do me a favor" jess raised an eyebrow in question "will you make some pudding" "sure" jess said slowly Rory turned around "mom what are you doing" "nothing" Lorelai answered as she took Oreos out of the cupboard "here" Lorelai poured the Oreos into a bowl "help me crush these" "what are we doing this for exactly" Rory asked as she grabbed a spoon and started to crunch the cookies "for Luke" Lorelai smiled "what" Lorelai and Jess asked "we are making mud pudding. now give me the gummy worms" 


	3. Mud pudding and whiped cream

A/N I'm back I hope you like this chapter I'm just writing as it comes to me special thanks to dodger luv, hasapi, aimee, and Jedi Prophetess  
  
Lorelai bounced into the living room and set the pudding before Luke who wrinkled his nose in disgust "what is that" he asked not quit sure he wanted to hear the answer "it's mud pudding" Lorelai told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "and your going to." "eat it of course" "your kid may be an honor student but your still an idiot" "just because I have a different diet than you does not make me an idiot" "that is not a diet. that is . that is I don't know what that is do you want to live to see any grand children you might have" "what's this might have I will have and I'm healthy. I'll have you know I had carrots in my soup today" "it doesn't count if you pick them out" "I didn't pick them out. have you no faith in me" "none at all" "that's it you are going to try this pudding" "are you crazy there are worms in that" "it's candy" "I'm not eating that" Lorelai grabbed a spoon and scoped out some pudding and started to crawl towards Luke who quickly began to move away  
  
Rory stood in the door way silently laughing as her mom cornered Luke and tried to force feed him she shook her head and went back into the kitchen to help jess who was putting whipped cream on the ice cream "what's so funny" jess asked when he saw Rory's smile "she's trying to get Luke to eat it" "she'll never get him to eat that" "don't underestimate my mother she has her way's" Rory took a finger and scooped out some whipped cream "stop" jess ordered "I just wanted a little" "oh really" jess asked a mischievous smile spreading across his face as he walked toward her shaking the bottle of whipped cream Rory's eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do she turned to run but jess caught her wrist she tried to twist free but he had a firm grip he aimed the head at her face and pushed she shrieked as the cold substance sprayed her face "I can't believe you did that" she said as she whipped as much as she could off her face his only answer was a smirk "you think this is funny" she said half laughing herself jess just continued to smile and rock back on his heels  
  
"Lorelai get away or you will regret it" Luke warned "Lorelai just smiled and inched closer "just take one bite" "no" Luke reached out and griped Lorelei's hand and attempted to pull the spoon away but she held on like a maniac and when Luke gave one final at temped at ranching the spoon away he pulled so hard that Lorelai flew into his arms knocking him over "you ah sure you don't want a bite Lorelai asked staring down at Luke who was pined to the floor beneath her "yeah" Luke answered some what breathless "O.K" Lorelai nodded making no attempt to move  
  
Rory lunged at the table and grabbed the other container and aimed it at a stunned jess she pushed the nozzle and watched as the white cream sprayed over his face shirt and the floor Jess came out of his stunned state and started toward Rory who ran around the table Jess quickly caught her but they slipped on the whipped Cream and went down with a thump "You O.K" jess asked "Yeah. fine" Rory answered jess who was positioned half way on top of her Jess smiled and brought a hand up to her nose and whipped some of the whipped cream off and licked it off his finger  
  
Lorelai jerked her head up when she heard Rory shriek then a loud thump she quickly pushed herself off Luke a little unwillingly and headed to the Kitchen  
  
Rory felt her heart beating loudly she lifted he hand and traced his lips with her finger before brining his lips to hers but they were broken up by someone clearing there throat loudly Jess and Rory quickly sat up  
  
"Well." Lorelai said "I would really rather eat my food out of a bowl then off the two of you. if you don't mind" Rory and Jess quickly got to their feet "sorry. he sprayed me and I uh sprayed him then running then we feel and uh." Rory paused "sorry" "that's O.K" Lorelai said trying to keep her cool "why don't you change and we'll carry the food out" "O.K" Rory said as she quickly scampered into her room Lorelai and Luke shot Jess warning glances as they walked out of the kitchen carrying Chips and ice cream  
  
Jess let out a sigh of relief and removed his over shirt which was covered with whipped cream he couldn't help it a smile slowly spreading across his face 


	4. I'm not Jane Brady

A/N thanks for the reviews peeps I appreciate them although criticism is O.K but be warned I bruise easy  
  
Rory slowly made her way out of her room and met Jess in the kitchen "hi." she said some what embarrassed by the fact that they had been caught "hey." he paused "sorry about before. I uh got carried away" Rory smiled some what self cautiously "me too" "Rory, Jess we'll start the movie without you" "I guess that's our que" Jess grabbed Rory's hand and they walked out into the living room  
  
Lorelai glanced over at Luke who was tying to keep from laughing "you like this movie" "no" "your laughing" she observed "that doesn't meen I like it" Luke countered "it means it is slightly amusing" "can you two be quiet" Rory asked "yes your royal pain in my hinny"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as she snuggled back into Jess's chest "you're bossy" jess whispered "get used to it" she whispered back  
  
Half way through the movie Lorelai turned and saw that Rory and Jess had fallen asleep Rory was snuggled comfortably on his chest and Jess had his arms wrapped almost protectively around her and for once in her life she found her self envious of her daughters happiness she glanced back at Luke who was also watching the teenagers "as worried as I am about her. I just have this feeling that he wouldn't hurt her. on purpose any way" Lorelai confessed Luke nodded as they turned back to the movie  
  
About 20 minutes later Lorelai shifted her glance back to Luke she blushed as she remembered what had happened before and how good and natural it had felt "stop. your just bothered by what your mom said your not in love with Luke. love who said anything about love you just don't want to have sex with Luke. stop talking to yourself who are you Jane Brady" Lorelai turned back to the movie trying to push all thoughts of Luke out of her mind 


	5. Your sorry but I'm not

Lorelai bounced up and hit the stop button as soon as the movie ended "see good movie with great values" "what are you talking about they spent half the movie pigging out on junk food" "did you not hear me say great values" Luke rolled his eyes stood up and stretched "listen." "yeah" Lorelai asked as she got to her feet "I wanted to apologize for before" Lorelai looked at Luke she felt her stomach turn "oh" "yeah and I'm sorry about Jess. I'll talk to him later" "O.K" Lorelai nodded her head numbly as Luke went and shook Jess a wake  
  
Jess gently laid Rory down on the coach and followed Luke out the door after saying good bye to Lorelai  
  
Jess yawned as they steped into the apartment he turned and headed to his room when Luke called after him "you have a good time tonight" Jess heared the under tone to the question "we feel alright and she kissed me as hard as that is to believe" Jess turned to walk to his room "be careful Jess" "I won't hurt her O.K god lay off will yah" "yeah" Luke sighed  
  
Luke lay in bed staring at the ceiling "so close and yet so far" he quoted someone or other "god I sound like an idiot" he said to himself "get over her she's your friends. your beautiful, sexy, smart friend, who seems to love everyone but you" Luke groaned pulling his pillow over his head  
  
A/N sorry it's so short again 


	6. The Great Sara Evans

"let's skip" Lorelai suggested as she routed through her jewelry box for a necklace "we can't" Rory called back from the closet where she was searching for a sweater "yes we can. we can say I'm sick" "you wore out that excuse last week" "then your sick" "they'll come over" Rory once again shot down her excuse "there was an emergency at the inn" "you wore that one out too" Rory told her as she came out holding a black sweater.  
  
"I don't want to" Lorelai whined as they made there way down the stairs "we have to" "I don't need to spend two hours listening to stories about the great, wonderful, perfect Sara Evans. I should have locked that brat in the attic when I had the chance. she would have been scared for life and we wouldn't be here today" "Mom" "what" "you worry me" "what. she only told me about Sara because it's her ways of saying see you screwed up, and Sara didn't get pregnant at sixteen and she's got a lawyer, doctor, whatever fiancé, her hair is always straight, her clothes pressed and she would NEVER be late for HER mothers DAR meeting that's THIS TUESDAY" Lorelai yelled, Rory sighed "Feel better" "no. but I'll rant on the way. were gonna be late and I don't need the Sara would never be late for diner look" Lorelai explained as they headed out the door  
  
"There is more than one way to catch a man" Lorelai stated "yes but only one way to keep him" "your agreeing with her" "no I'm not" Rory argued as they waited for the door to be answered "forsaken by my own child" "stop being so dramatic I was not agreeing with her" "then what was with the." "Stop" Rory ordered as the door was opened reveling Emily Gilmore "Hello Rory, Lorelai" "Hi" Lorelai took a deep breath as they followed Emily in to the house  
  
A/N again sorry it's so short I promise cross my heart and hope to die the next chapter will be longer 


	7. I need a date

A/N I'll try to make it long but I won't promise anything  
  
"Would you like something to drink Lorelai?" Emily asked, as they made their way to the parlor.  
  
"Uh... white wine"  
  
"Rory would you like a coke"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
Emily handed both their drinks, as they took their seats  
  
"So how's school?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her drink  
  
"Good. everything's good"  
  
"How's the inn?" Emily inquired, turning her attention to Lorelai  
  
"I don't know. you'd really have to ask it yourself"  
  
"What"  
  
"Nothing. uh where's dad tonight"  
  
"Lyon"  
  
"No seriously where's dad"  
  
"Mom" Rory began "Lyon is in France  
  
"Oh. I know that" Lorelai said hastily  
  
"I'm going to check on diner," Emily announced, getting up and leaving the room.  
  
"Did you see that?" Lorelai asked, as soon as Emily was out of hearing distance.  
  
"See what?" Rory asked curiously  
  
"The "Sara would know where Lyon was" look"  
  
"Mom there was no look" Rory told her seriously  
  
"Why are you taking her side?"  
  
"For the last time, I'm not taking her side. and you're being paranoid" Lorelai opened her mouth to argue, but was stopped when Emily came back in and shuffled them into the dining room.  
  
"So. Lorelai have you received your invitation" Emily asked, as the salad was placed before them  
  
"Invitation for what" Lorelai asked in between bites  
  
"Sara's wedding of course"  
  
"Oh. Sara" Lorelai took a deep breath "no. not yet  
  
"Well. you will go won't you?" Emily asked a slight order in her voice  
  
"I don't know I might have to work"  
  
"Lorelai." Emily began  
  
"Mom let's just talk about something else O.K"  
  
LATER  
  
"I can't believe she just threw that in my face" Lorelai exclaimed as they made their way to Luke's  
  
"She did not throw that in your face. she just asked if you were going to the wedding" Rory cried  
  
"She asked if I was going to the wedding. and underneath it all, she meant Not your wedding and she knows I'm not seeing anyone. so now I have to find a date  
  
"Not everyone is out to get you"  
  
"No not everyone. just her"  
  
Rory let out an exasperated sigh as they stepped into the diner  
  
"Hey Lucas" Lorelai called  
  
"It's Luke" he called back, looking up from the table he was whipping down  
  
"Whatever you say Lukey" Lorelai told him as she and Rory took seats at the bar  
  
"Can we have some coffee" Rory asked sweetly  
  
"Sure" Luke said moving behind the counter  
  
"What" Rory and Lorelai exclaimed  
  
Luke sent them a confused look  
  
"He's not arguing" Lorelai stated  
  
"Giving us coffee of his free will" Rory said  
  
"I must have died and gone to heaven" Rory said with a smile as Luke set their coffees before them  
  
"Considering your diet that is a possibility" Luke told her  
  
"Excuse me I'm healthier than you"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and started whipping the counter  
  
"Hey Luke is Jess here" Rory asked  
  
"Yeah he's upstairs. you can go up"  
  
"Thanks" Rory called as she headed up the stairs  
  
"Don't do anything I would do" Lorelai shouted after her  
  
Lorelai turned back to Luke "Luke. I love you"  
  
"I already gave you coffee Lorelai" Luke told her dryly  
  
"I don't want coffee" Lorelai told him  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A date" Lorelai blurted out  
  
"What" Luke exclaimed jerking his head up  
  
Lorelai blushed slightly "It's for a wedding and I need a date"  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Please, please I'll never ask you for anything ever again."  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"Luke please I'm begging you here"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I'll hold my breath until you say yes" Lorelai threatened  
  
"No"  
  
"O.K" Lorelai said taking a deep breath  
  
"Stop" Luke ordered  
  
Lorelai just stared straight ahead; her face began to turn red  
  
"Lorelai"  
  
Lorelai straightened herself but remained holding her breath  
  
"This isn't going to work" Luke told her  
  
Lorelai sank to the floor, fighting not to take a breath, Luke ran around the counter  
  
"Lorelai stop" Luke said  
  
Lorelai shook her head stubbornly, and pointed to him and then to herself  
  
Luke paused before giving in "fine, breath will yah"  
  
Lorelai smiled, jumping up and giving him a hug, that lasted a little longer than it should have, for people who are just friends.  
  
A/N I know it's not very eventful I'll try harder next time 


	8. Pretty women

A/N me again, glad to be back  
  
Rory pushed open the door to the apartment, and found Jess on the coach channel surfing at the speed of light  
  
"How can you even see what's on" She asked taking a seat next to him  
  
Jess turned toward her, the remote forgotten  
  
"Hey. how was dinner?" He asked  
  
"Long" Rory answered, snuggling into his chest  
  
"Sorry" Jess said, kissing the top of her head  
  
"Yeah" Rory sighed  
  
They had settled into a comfortable silence, when Rory bolted up  
  
"Stop. go back" she ordered  
  
Jess flipped back through the channels  
  
"Stop" She cried, when he landed on the channel she wanted  
  
Jess raised an eyebrow  
  
"Don't you dare turn it, Rory ordered as she quickly ran out the door  
  
"Mom" She called when she reached, the downstairs  
  
"Down here" Came a voice from behind the counter  
  
Rory came around and found Lorelai and Luke on the floor  
  
"What are you doing?" She inquired  
  
"Getting a date for the wedding" Lorelai told her, as if it were the most obvious thing it the world.  
  
"Oh" Rory said giving Luke a questioning look  
  
"Black mail "Luke told her getting to his feet  
  
"Liar, Liar pants on fire"  
  
"Mom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pretty Woman is on. so we have to get up there before Jess turns the channel"  
  
Lorelai let out a shout, grabbing Luke's hand and dragging him up the stairs "The mess will still be there when you get back" She told him, not giving him a chance to argue  
  
Rory smiled following them upstairs  
  
A/N So sorry I haven't updated sooner and sorry it's so short, next one will be I promise (don't quote me on that O.K) 


	9. The way you look tonight

A/N I'M baaack It's been a while I'm so sorry, I have no excuse I'm just lazy  
  
"How do I look?" Lorelai asked stepping out of her bathroom, wearing a simple black dress, with a slit up the side.  
  
"You look great" Rory said, handing her some diamond earrings  
  
"I know. can you zip me?"  
  
"When is Luke getting here?" Rory asked as she zipped up the dress  
  
"Soon. I told him we can't be late because my mom."  
  
"I know" Rory said cutting her off  
  
"What" Lorelai cried "My mother is a travel agent for guilt trips"  
  
"So I vote for changing the subject"  
  
"Me too. so what are you going to be doing this evening?"  
  
"Read, watch TV, talk"  
  
"I hope you're going to talk with someone. because if they find out your nutty they won't let you into collage. and you cost too much to take care of for one more year"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing. so you going to hang out with Jess"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Okie dokie"  
  
Later  
  
"Rory get the door" Lorelai ordered  
  
Rory sighed, walking to the front door and opening it.  
  
"Hey Luke" She greeted  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Mom its Luke" Rory called  
  
"Is he wearing flannel?" Lorelai asked  
  
Rory turned back to Luke. He was wearing a black suit with shoes to match. And no baseball cap.  
  
"Not an inch of flannel" She called back  
  
"And no baseball hat?"  
  
"Oh for the love of god" Luke exclaimed "Lorelai get out here or I'm going home"  
  
"Fine" Lorelai huffed, coming to the front door  
  
"Hey" Luke started "You uh look nice"  
  
"Of course I do" She paused, taking in Luke's appearance "You uh look good without flannel"  
  
'Good' Lorelai thought, now there was the understatement of the century. He looked great.  
  
"Don't get used to it"  
  
"I won't" Lorelai said with a smile  
  
"O.K. we should get going"  
  
Luke started down the steps, and Lorelai turned to Rory pointing at Luke with a smile.  
  
"Looks different" Rory agreed  
  
"Oh yeah" Rory sighed  
  
"You better go before he leaves without you"  
  
"He would never" Lorelai said, turning and descending the stairs "Don't do anything I would" Lorelai called as she got into the car.  
  
Later  
  
"I can't believe I'm watching this" Jess said, shaking his head (Hey that rhymed)  
  
"Hey Willy Wonka is a classic" Rory scolded  
  
"Right. I don't know what I was thinking"  
  
"I'm glad you came to your senses"  
  
Jess opened his mouth to argue when the phone rang  
  
"Aren't you going to answer that?" Rory asked, when he didn't reach for it  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It could be Luke"  
  
"Exactly. and if I don't answer the phone thoughts of might be happening will start running through his head, causing panic."  
  
"Jess"  
  
"Relax" Jess said, reaching for the phone  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes "Hello" he answered  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How did you get this number?"  
  
"That's not important right now. can I speak with Rory?"  
  
"Sure" Jess said, handing her the phone  
  
"Lane" Rory said  
  
"Hi. I have a huge favor to ask" Lane exclaimed  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I come over for about an hour?" Lane asked quickly  
  
"Lane" Rory started  
  
"Please. Dave... my mom. please just an hour than we'll leave"  
  
"I'll ask Jess"  
  
"Ask me what" Jess said, turning his attention back to Rory "Uh. can Lane and Dave come over. for an hour?"  
  
Jess groaned  
  
"Please" Rory begged, sitting up  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Jess" Rory wined, moving so she was straddling him "Please" she begged again  
  
"Rory."  
  
Jess was cut off by Rory's lips meeting his in a passionate kiss  
  
"Please" she whispered against his lips  
  
"Not fair" Jess told her  
  
"I know. can they?"  
  
"Fine" Jess sighed  
  
"Thank you" Rory said, pulling the phone back to her ear "Lane. you can come"  
  
There was a mumbled replied, to which Rory blushed  
  
"The door is un locked, so you can just come in" Rory told Lane  
  
Jess smirked, running his hands slowly up Rory's legs, and under her shirt, pulling her closer. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she was biting her bottom lip trying to concentrate on what Lane was saying.  
  
"Rory?" Lane asked "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah" Rory answered, somewhat breathlessly  
  
Jess smiled, moving to kiss her neck  
  
Rory squirmed against him "Lane I have to go. I'll see you when you get here"  
  
With that Rory hung up the phone, tossing it onto a nearby chair. She gave a shriek of excitement as Jess flipped her on her back, settling on top of her and devouring her neck with hungry kisses.  
  
Wedding  
  
"Urgh. look at that dress" Lorelai exclaimed in disgust as she watched the bride make her way down the isle "I bet her mother picked it"  
  
"Lorelai. the ceremony started 5min ago and so far you've insulted everything from the brides dress to a guests shoes"  
  
"Hey the shoes were hideous"  
  
"I know. I heard you. In fact everyone within 5ft heard you"  
  
"Excuse me for having an opinion"  
  
"You didn't have to have it that loudly"  
  
"I."  
  
Emily, who was sitting in front of them turned around to face Lorelai  
  
"For heavens sakes Lorelai, be quiet"  
  
"Uh. what about Luke" She said pointing to him  
  
"He is not my child" Emily told her  
  
"Lucky him" Lorelai whispered  
  
"Excuse me?" Emily asked  
  
"Nothing" Lorelai said, crossing her arms and staring dead ahead  
  
Diner  
  
Lane lifted her hand and brought it down upon the door. Suddenly there was a thump inside.  
  
"Ow. Rory" Jess exclaimed, in surprise  
  
"I'm sorry. are you O.K?"  
  
"Just peachy" Jess said rising to his feet  
  
Rory stood, straightening her clothes, and laying her hair back into place, before going and opening the door.  
  
"Hi" She said, trying to fight the blush that was creeping over her face  
  
"Hi" Lane greeted, raising an eyebrow "Hi" Rory greeted again  
  
"Why don't you let them come in" Jess suggested, coming up behind Rory  
  
"Oh. right" Rory said, moving to the side  
  
"Uh Jess, Dave, Dave, Jess" Rory said, introducing them as she shut the door  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi"  
  
They walked into the living room, where Dave noticed a cd laying on the table  
  
"You have this" He said, picking the cd up "I've been looking everywhere for this"  
  
"Uh yeah" Jess said walking closer to look at the cd "there's this awesome record store in New York, they have just about every punk and garage-band record ever made"  
  
"You have more of these" Dave asked  
  
"Yeah" Jess said gesturing towards his room "You can check them out if you want"  
  
"Sure" Dave answered, making his way to the room followed closely by Jess. Within seconds music was blaring from the room.  
  
Rory tapped her foot, looking at Lane  
  
"What?" Lane asked  
  
"Look what you did"  
  
"What I did"  
  
"Me and Jess were supposed to hang out tonight"  
  
"So were me and Dave"  
  
"Why don't we save time and blame them"  
  
"I like the way you think. so what are we supposed to do now?"  
  
"Watch a movie" Rory suggested  
  
"Fine. let's make popcorn"  
  
"Lane. were at Luke's. there is no popcorn"  
  
"Right. well let's get some donuts"  
  
"We can't that's stealing"  
  
"Like you ever pay any ways"  
  
"That's true" Rory said heading downstairs with Lane  
  
Wedding  
  
"Hello Luke" Emily greeted as she reached the table, where Luke and Lorelai sat eating  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Lorelai why didn't you tell me you were involved"  
  
"Because we're not. I uh needed a date and Luke volunteered" Lorelai told her  
  
Luke cleared his throat  
  
"After some discussion"  
  
"Well. that's nice. where is Rory?"  
  
"With Jess" Lorelai said, without thinking  
  
"Oh" Emily said, her lips pressed together in a thin line "That's nice. I'll talk to you later Lorelai"  
  
"Can't wait"  
  
Emily walked away and joined Richard at the other end of the hall  
  
"That's going to be one loud conversation" Lorelai said, turning to Luke  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Hey. it's my daughter, I can raise her any way I want. besides it annoys my mom and that's always a plus"  
  
"Still." Luke began, only to be interrupted by Lorelai shriek  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"The way you look tonight. I love this song, we have to dance"  
  
"No, I don't dance"  
  
"You do now"  
  
"Lorelai"  
  
"Luke I swear I'll scream"  
  
"Maturity was obviously wasted on you"  
  
"Yeah I gave it to Rory I didn't have any shoes to match. come on Luke Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"If you don't I tell everyone your deepest, darkest secret"  
  
"You don't know my deepest, darkest secret"  
  
"Ah hah. so you have some dark secret, do tell"  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"No I'm just a sane person trapped it the body of a lunatic. come on tell me, I'm good at keeping secrets"  
  
Luke snorted  
  
"Sometimes" She admitted "tell me. I'm not going to stop bugging you"  
  
Luke groaned, rising to his feet  
  
"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Do you want to dance or not"  
  
"Yes" Lorelai exclaimed, jumping to her feet  
  
Emily watched Luke and Lorelai walk onto the dance floor with a knowing smile. The wheels in her head turning.  
  
A/N that's it for now, hope you liked it. Please R&R 


	10. God bless the mistletoe

A/N Hello I'm back. Thanks for the reviews  
  
"So, did you have fun?" Rory asked, as they reached her front door.  
  
"Yeah, were gonna hang out tomorrow"  
  
"Good, that's good"  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows  
  
"What's up" He asked  
  
"Nothing, it just would have been nice to hang out with you tonight" She said, poking him in the ribs  
  
Jess wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close  
  
"Why don't we hang out tomorrow?" He suggested, kissing her neck  
  
"No, I want you to be friends with Dave; you don't have to hang out with me all the time"  
  
"Why don't I meet you at 3 O'clock and we can.talk" Jess said, resting his head against hers  
  
"What about Dave?"  
  
"Well, I'm meeting him at 6 O'clock"  
  
"O.K sounds good"  
  
"Good" Jess said with a smile  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, grabbing a fist full of his shirt, pulling him down until there lips meet.  
  
Later  
  
"Come on admit it, you had fun" Lorelai said, as Luke walked her to the front door  
  
"Lorelai" Luke said, a smile creeping over his face  
  
Lorelai noticed his smile "You did, you so did"  
  
"Yeah well, who wouldn't like to watch you make an idiot of yourself in front of hundreds of guest, and the look on your mothers face when you were wrestling for the bouquet."  
  
"Yeah, well I got it didn't I" She said, waving the flowers smugly in his face  
  
"You are un believable" Luke told her as she un locked the door  
  
"Uh.thank you" She said, pushing the door open  
  
"It wasn't a complement" Luke told her  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, than froze  
  
"What?" Luke asked her  
  
Lorelai slowly looked up and Luke followed her gaze. Hanging above them was mistletoe  
  
Lorelai looked back at Luke in time to see him move forward, putting a hand to her face and kissing her.  
  
When she fully realized what was happening she lifted her arms putting them around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
Luke moved his hand to her waist, pressing her into the door frame, Lorelai sighed  
  
Suddenly Luke pulled back  
  
"I'm sorry" He said  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked, nervously tucking a stray hair behind her ear  
  
"That was a mistake" Luke continued  
  
"A mistake" Lorelai mimicked  
  
"Guys get like this sometimes" He explained  
  
Lorelai looked at him, realization creeping over her face  
  
"So you're saying it's lust, hormones, that I could be any other woman" Lorelai asked  
  
"No, yes.maybe" Luke took a deep breath "No.you couldn't be any other woman"  
  
Lorelai smiled widely at Luke  
  
"Stop it" He ordered  
  
"Stop what?" She asked innocently  
  
"Smiling"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop smiling, I don't want you smiling.there's nothing to smile about"  
  
"Yes there is. I'm not any other woman"  
  
A/N that's it for now. Sorry it's a little short R&R please 


	11. What a waste of a life

A/N I'm back, glade you liked it. Please R&R  
  
Lorelai walked down to Rory's room, trying to keep the smile off her face.  
  
"Rory" Lorelai whispered, pushing open the door  
  
"Come in" Rory said, sitting up and closing her book  
  
Lorelai walked in and bounced onto the bed  
  
"So, did you have a good night?" Lorelai asked  
  
"It was.not what I expected" Rory told her  
  
"How so?" Lorelai pressed  
  
"Well we were watching Willy Wonka."  
  
"A classic"  
  
"That's what I said.anyway Lane called and asked if she and Dave could come over, and Jess said yes.hey that rhymed"  
  
"Jess said it was O.K" Lorelai said skeptically  
  
"I talked him into it"  
  
"Yeah, more like kissed"  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Sorry, continue"  
  
"Anyway they came over and within 30sec they were in Jess's room listening to music, and Lane and I were left to watch Willy Wonka three times.well 3 and ½ times"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"That's O.K we had donuts"  
  
"Donuts Luke doesn't have." Lorelai paused "EW.you stole Luke's doughnuts, welcome to the dark side"  
  
"I did not steal.we never pay.I just took the donut without Luke being there to see me do it" Rory told her, using Lane's logic  
  
"Hey it's your lie you tell it"  
  
"So how was your night?" Rory asked, changing the subject  
  
"Well, wedding was boring, made fun of people, mom yelled at me.argued with Luke, danced with Luke.Got kissed by Luke"  
  
"What?" Rory shouted  
  
"Luke kissed me" Lorelai told her  
  
"When.where?"  
  
"Under the mistletoe"  
  
"Oh my god, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I think I need to talk to Luke" Lorelai said, rising to her feet  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"It's almost mid night"  
  
"You didn't let me finish" Lorelai told her "I think I need to talk to Luke.tomorrow"  
  
"Right" Rory said with a smile "Good night"  
  
"Night"  
  
Next Day  
  
"Mom stop" Rory ordered  
  
"What"  
  
"That is the fifth time you stopped to check your hair in a window"  
  
"Well let's make it an even six" Lorelai suggested, stopping and running her hand through her hair  
  
"Urgh" Rory groaned, walking on ahead  
  
"Oh excuse me, but who went through six outfits in two minutes, a world record, when she started dating a certain diner boy, who shall remain nameless"  
  
"I plea the fifth" Rory said as they stepped into Luke's  
  
"Hey Luke" Rory greeted when in became obvious that Lorelai wasn't going to  
  
"Hey" Luke said, looking nervously at Lorelai  
  
"Is Jess here?" Rory asked  
  
"Yeah he's probably still in bed"  
  
"Can I." Rory trailed off pointing to the stairs  
  
""Yeah"  
  
"Thanks" Rory said, jogging up the stairs  
  
Rory quietly slipped into the apartment, heading to Jess's room  
  
"Jess" She whispered, sitting down on the bed next to his sleeping form  
  
"hm" Jess groaned  
  
"Are you awake?" She asked  
  
"I am now"  
  
"You stay up late?"  
  
"I was reading" Jess said, defending himself  
  
"Me too." Rory paused "Scoot over" She ordered  
  
Jess moved over and Rory lade down facing him  
  
"Hi" She whispered  
  
"Hi"  
  
Jess smiled moving in and giving her a kiss  
  
Rory sighed snuggling closer; she buried her head in his chest  
  
"Hi" Lorelai finally greeted  
  
"Hey.coffee"  
  
"Later" She told him  
  
Luke's head jerked up "What?"  
  
Lorelai laughed "I uh.we need to talk"  
  
"Can we do this later" Luke said, he was in no mood to be dumped before anything even happened  
  
"No" Lorelai said walking around the counter  
  
"Hey you're not allowed."  
  
"Be quiet" Lorelai ordered, pulling him into the stock room  
  
"What was that?" Luke asked once they were inside  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
"About?"  
  
Lorelai gave him a look  
  
"Oh" Luke said, avoiding eye contact  
  
"Why'd you do it.and don't give me that it's a guy thing crap"  
  
"I don't know.you.mistletoe.look I don't know"  
  
Luke suddenly gave her a weird look  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked, suddenly feeling self conscious  
  
"Why did you do it?" He asked  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"You heard me" Luke said, taking a step closer "Why.did.you.kiss.me" Luke asked taking another step towards her with each word, until she was pressed against the wall  
  
"I uh.I" Lorelai stuttered, looking desperately around for a way out  
  
"Luke" A Caesar called  
  
Luke looked up and Lorelai saw her chance and dodged passed him and ran out the door  
  
"Dame it" Luke whispered "I'm coming" He called to Caesar  
  
Later  
  
"Mom" Rory called, stepping inside  
  
"In here" Lorelai called  
  
Rory walked in and saw Lorelai in the living room watching TV surrounded by junk food  
  
"You're watching Clue" She noted taking a seat  
  
"It's funny" Lorelai told her  
  
"I know" Rory said watching the scene  
  
Miss. Scarlet: Ah hah  
  
Mrs. White: Why is that funny?  
  
Miss Scarlet: I see that's why he was lying on his back.in his coffin  
  
Mrs. White: I didn't kill him  
  
Mr. Green: Than why are you paying the black mail?  
  
Mrs. White: I don't want a scandal do I? We had had a very humiliating public confrontation. He was deranged, he was lunatic. He didn't seem to like me very much he threatened to kill me in public  
  
Miss Scarlet: Why would he want to kill you in public?  
  
Wadsworth: I think she means he threatened in public to kill her  
  
Miss Scarlet: Oh.and was that his final word on the matter  
  
Mrs. White: Being killed is pretty final wouldn't you say  
  
Wodsworth: And yet he was the one who died Mrs. White.not you, not you  
  
Miss Scarlet: What did he do for a living?  
  
Mrs. White: He was a scientist nuclear physics  
  
Miss Scarlet: What was he like?  
  
Mrs. White: He was always a rather stupidly optimistic man. I'm afraid it came as a great shock to him when he died, but he was found dead at home. His head had been cut off and so had his um.you know  
  
All men I in the room cross their legs  
  
Mrs. White: I had been out all evening at the movies  
  
Miss Scarlet: Do you miss him  
  
Mrs. White: Well it's a matter of life after death. Now that he's dead, I have a life  
  
Wadsworth: But that was your second husband your first husband also disappeared  
  
Mrs. White: But that was his job, he was an illusionist  
  
Wodswoth: But he never reappeared  
  
Mrs. White: Ah, he wasn't a very good illusionist  
  
A/N O.K sorry I love that movie so I had to put that scene in  
  
"See funny" Lorelai said, crabbing a hand full of chips  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Luke looked rather frustrated when I left.and now you're here surrounded by junk food, and watching your feel good movie of the day"  
  
"Give me a little credit"  
  
"Sorry.the week"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"I went to talk to Luke" Lorelai started  
  
"I'm not seeing that as a negative thing"  
  
"Well some how he turned the conversation around, and I panicked and ran"  
  
"Ouch.no wonder Luke looked peeved"  
  
"I know.urgh, what's wrong with me.I'm acting like you"  
  
"Hey.I never."  
  
"You kissed Jess and ran" Lorelai interrupted, "The only difference in my scenario is we didn't kiss and I'm still in the state"  
  
"O.K" Rory said  
  
"I don't know.I just need to stop thinking about this" Lorelai said, burying her head in her hands  
  
"Wanna go throw peanuts at Taylor?" Rory asked  
  
"Can we?" Lorelai exclaimed excitedly  
  
"No.but we can talk about it"  
  
Lorelai sighed "Taylor.what a waste of a life"  
  
Rory just smiled  
  
A/N that's it for now, sorry if it sucked Please, please R&R 


	12. If you love me, you'll read it

A/N Hey I'm back and I want to thank you all for the reviews, and your patients. What can I say; I have an incurable disease called laziness. Well here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, cause I do.  
  
"O.K" Lorelai said, peeking into the diner "Danish, coffee. . .go"  
  
Rory gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.  
  
"What?" Lorelai questioned, standing up  
  
"You're going to get your own coffee and Danish"  
  
"Please" Lorelai pouted  
  
"No. . .You have to talk to him"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Come on. . .let's go" Rory said, shoving her inside "See. . .quick and painless" Rory said, once they were seated at the counter.  
  
"That depends on what you're comparing it to"  
  
"Uh huh" Rory said, absent mindedly as she looked toward the stairs.  
  
"No" Lorelai said, following her gaze.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently  
  
"No" Lorelai repeated  
  
"Just five minutes" Rory said, hopping off the stool.  
  
"No" Lorelai whined, her panic increasing "No. . .No minutes"  
  
Rory turned and jogged up the stairs.  
  
"No. . .Rory don't. . .go"  
  
Lorelai turned to the door. She was considering running out when Luke appeared before her.  
  
"Hey" He said cautiously  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Listen. . .can we talk?"  
  
"Sure" Lorelai said, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear "Did you know, the rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing" She sighed, getting to her feet and following Luke to the stock room.  
  
Up Stairs  
  
Rory crept silently into the apartment. She looked around, finally spotting Jess. He was in his room, leaning back on the legs of his chair, with his feet up on the desk, reading a book.  
  
She made her way toward him. Once she was behind him she took a deep breath, and shouted "Jess" in his ear.  
  
Jess jumped, causing him to lose his balance. He flailed his arms, managing to catch the desk, but a moment later he was on the floor scowling up at her.  
  
"Hi" She smiled  
  
Before she could jump back, Jess reached out, pulling her feet out from under her, causing her to land roughly on top of him.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Jess demanded  
  
"I though it would be funny" She laughed  
  
"Well it wasn't"  
  
"I don't know" She smiled "You didn't see it from my point of view"  
  
"I could have hit my head"  
  
"But you didn't. . .you're fine. . .so I can laugh"  
  
"I don't know" He smirked "could you shift your weight a little to the left?"  
  
Rory finally took notice of their position and blushed.  
  
"You know" She said "if my mom and Luke come up you're dead"  
  
"Huh" Jess smirked  
  
He lifted his hands, slowly dragging them up her thigh, and hips, letting them come to rest on the small of her back. He lifted his head slightly, capturing her mouth in a soft kiss.  
  
Rory moaned in protest as he pulled back.  
  
"Your on top" He told her "So Luke and Lorelai can't kill me. . .cause you're in control here"  
  
"You're right" Rory said, smirking, before pushing herself off and retrieving his fallen book. "The sun also rises" She said, brandishing the book.  
  
"It's good" Jess said, getting to his feet.  
  
"Sure" She said, with a slight nod of her head "if good means bad"  
  
"Oh. . .and the fountain head is amazing"  
  
"Well at least it wasn't written by a sexist. . ."  
  
Rory was cut off as Jess covered her lips with his in a passionate kiss.  
  
"You do realize that won't shut me up for long" She said, as they pulled apart  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hemmingway is crap"  
  
Jess pulled the book from her hand.  
  
"If you love me" He said "you'll read it"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut, as the words he'd said sunk in. She looked into his eyes. His usual 'I could care less' look was gone, and had been replaced by one of fear.  
  
She just smiled up at him, and his look of fear took on one of confusion, which she found adorable.  
  
"Well" She said, gently pulling the book from his grasp "I guess I'm gonna read Hemmingway" She told him with a smile  
  
Jess just stared at, he couldn't understand it, but he was glad.  
  
"But" Rory said, cutting through the thoughts running though his head.  
  
She walked over to the book shelf, running her hands over the books, coming to rest on a brown hard back novel that looked as new as the day it was bought.  
  
"If you love me" She said, grabbing the book, and holding it out to him "You'll read the fountain head"  
  
Jess took the book, turning it over in his hands.  
  
"All of it?" He questioned  
  
"All of it" She confirmed "front to back, top to bottom, left to right, word for word"  
  
Jess paused as if to think it over "Fine" He sighed "I'll read it"  
  
"Really?" She exclaimed "I mean good" She smiled "I'll read this" She said, holding up the book  
  
"I'll read this too" Jess said, of his book  
  
Jess paused, looking at her questioningly, He lifted his hand, running it along her cheek. He was almost afraid she wasn't real, that it was all a dream, and he would wake up back in New York cold and alone.  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed, as she leaned into his gentle touch. This was how it was supposed to be. . .easy. Whenever she'd said 'I love you' to Dean, at the beginning, it had felt strange, she almost had to force it. Then she just said it out of habit, to please him, but this felt real. No she and Jess hadn't actually said the words, but they had meant it.  
  
She smiled, as he continued to stroke her face, tracing the shape of her lips, like he was memorizing her. She felt his hot breath fan her face, and shivered.  
  
She sighed, as his lips played gently over hers. Their books lay forgotten on the floor, both caught up in the moment.  
  
A/N R&R please 


	13. Safe Sex talks

A/N Hope you like this, if not well to bad  
  
"Lorelai" Luke began, taking a step toward her  
  
"Did you know in Hartford, Hereford, and Hampshire hurricanes hardly happen?"  
  
"O.K could you stop that" Luke requested  
  
"Sorry" She said, shuffling her feet "I'm sorry. . .what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize" Luke told her "I'm sorry. . .about yesterday. . .I shouldn't have pushed it. . .and I'm sorry" Luke turned around, and headed for the door.  
  
"Whoa. . ." Lorelai cried "wait a minute"  
  
Luke stopped and faced her  
  
"That's it?" She asked  
  
Luke shrugged "What else is there?"  
  
Lorelai marched forward, pushing the door shut.  
  
"That door is locked" Luke cried  
  
"We'll deal with that later" Lorelai said, marching towards him "What do you mean, what else is there?" She demanded  
  
"Lorelai"  
  
"I'll tell you what else there is. . .there's us"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't know" She paused "I'm Just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her"  
  
"What?" Luke said  
  
"Luke. . .you're my friend" She began "And I'm scared that if we start something. . .and it doesn't work out. . .that we won't be able to stay friends" She explained "But. . .I'm more afraid that. . .that if we don't at least try we'll be missing out on something that could be. . .amazing"  
  
"I uh. . .I" Luke stammered  
  
"Well. . ." Lorelai prompted  
  
"You wanna try?" Luke questioned  
  
Lorelai nodded "I wanna try"  
  
"O.K" Luke said "We try"  
  
"So. . .maybe we could try Saturday" Lorelai suggested "Around eight"  
  
"O.K"  
  
"Good" Lorelai smiled  
  
Suddenly her eyes widened in shock, as his earlier comment sunk in.  
  
"The door is locked" She exclaimed  
  
Luke threw his hand up in exasperation, as Lorelai ran to the door and began jerking on the handle  
  
"We're stuck" He said, joining her at the door  
  
"Oh not good" Lorelai said, pounding on the door wildly  
  
"Lorelai. . .hey Lorelai" Luke said, grabbing her hands  
  
"What's wrong"  
  
"We're locked in"  
  
"I don't see how this date thing is going to work, if you can't even stand being stuck in here for a couple minutes with me"  
  
"It's not you" Lorelai said, turning back to the door "do you think we could kick it down"  
  
"What is it" Luke exclaimed, in frustration  
  
"Rory" Lorelai simply stated  
  
"Care to expand"  
  
"Rory and Jess"  
  
"O.K"  
  
"Rory and Jess. . .up stairs alone. . .going on fifteen minutes" Lorelai said, checking her watch  
  
Their eyes met and they both began to pound on the door, yelling and screaming.  
  
Up Stairs  
  
"Jess" Rory whispered against his lips  
  
"What?" Jess whispered back  
  
"We should go down stairs, before my mother send up a search team"  
  
"You mean hit man"  
  
"Your words not mine"  
  
"O.K lets go" Jess sighed  
  
"If you insist" Rory said, giving him a smile as she headed down  
  
"Where are they?" Rory asked, once they had entered the diner  
  
"I don't. . ." Jess trailed off, as pounding and calls for help rang out  
  
"I think we have our answer" Rory said, walking to the door  
  
"And behind door number one" Jess said, as she pulled open the door  
  
As she pulled open the door, the pressure from the other side shot the door open, and Rory flew into Jess's arms knocking him into the wall, while Lorelai and Luke tumbled to the floor.  
  
"You O.K?" Jess asked as they straightened themselves  
  
"Yeah. . .you"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They both looked down, at Lorelai and Luke who was partially on top of her.  
  
"Hi" Lorelai said, waving up at them  
  
Jess leaned back against the wall, smirk in place "Do we need to have a talk about safe sex?"  
  
Luke immediately pushed himself up, and grabbed Jess by the color "Get to work" He ordered, as they headed back out front  
  
"So" Rory asked "did you talk?"  
  
Lorelai shrugged  
  
"Mom"  
  
"Let's get some coffee, and I'll tell you later"  
  
"You don't have a choice" Rory told her, as they joined Luke and Jess  
  
A/N O.K I have to go to school now. Sorry for the quick ending, but I can't be late 


	14. Read please

A/N No this isn't another chapter. I'm sort off having a major writer block, so if anyone has any suggestions please tell me. 


	15. Clothing crisis? enter casual Jess

A/N I am back, after an extremely long absence. What can I say? Life happened. Sorry, I'll try to update more regularly on all my stories.  
  
Oh and FYI I did skip ahead about 4 months, because I had this idea, and winter is kind of the wrong season for it. So in this chapter Lorelai and Luke have been seeing each other for 4 months  
  
Rory opened the door to her house and walked in. Once inside she gave the door a slight kick of her foot and it clicked shut behind her. She set her keys on the table and dropped her bag to the floor.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Rory called out.  
  
Just then there was a loud thump, followed by another.  
  
"Mom!" Rory called again, making her way to the stairs.  
  
Two more thumps were her only reply.  
  
Rory jogged up the stairs. Upon reaching Lorelai's room Rory was greeted by the sight of Lorelai kneeling down inside her closet, digging around vigorously. And before Rory could respond a black object came flying at her, and smacked her on the forehead. She cried out, causing Lorelai to turn. She noticed Rory rubbing her forehead and immediately climbed to her feet.  
  
"Oh my god! Rory, are you okay?"  
  
"You just hit me with a shoe," Rory stated in her 'duh' tone.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry," Lorelai apologized. "I'm trying to figure out what to wear on my date."  
  
"You still don't know," Rory said in disbelief.  
  
"No," Lorelai whined, heading back to her closet.  
  
"Luke is going to be here soon," Rory pointed out as she took a seat on the edge of Lorelai's bed.  
  
"I know," Lorelai cried, shuffling through her clothes. "But I don't want to over dress or under dress."  
  
"So go casual. Not jeans and a t-shirt casual. More like black shirt, and cute new red top casual."  
  
Lorelai threw herself down on the bed next to Rory. "But if we go somewhere fancy even that could be under dressed."  
  
"This is really freaking you out isn't it?"  
  
"Yah think," Lorelai responded. "This isn't just another dinner and a movie date. This is anniversary date."  
  
Lorelai buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Mom," Rory said after a minute of silence.  
  
"What?" Lorelai mumbled from her pillow.  
  
"I think you're forgetting something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can call and ask where he is taking you."  
  
Lorelai sat up. "I can't call Luke and as where we are going."  
  
"Not Luke. Jess."  
  
"Yes! Jess! We can ask Jess. What do you know; his coming here did have a purpose."  
  
"Yes, Jess being sent here was part of some grand design for you to know what to wear on your date with Luke."  
  
"Hey, god works in mysterious ways."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and reached for the phone, dialing a familiar number. One, two, three, Rory counted the rings.  
  
"What?" A familiar voice snapped.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't answer the phone like that," Rory said sweetly.  
  
"Hi," Jess greeted, his voice sounding softer.  
  
"See, that's how you should answer the phone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, answering the phone, 'What?' shows a total lack of respect for the caller. And sense the caller is me. . ."  
  
"Hey, if you don't like the way I answer the phone, don't call," Jess said jokingly.  
  
"Oh, he's got a sense of humor this one-"  
  
"Rory," Lorelai whined.  
  
"Right," Rory responded before turning back to the phone. "So, how is Luke?"  
  
"Crazy. I've never seen a man go through so many outfits. It's scary."  
  
"What, you've never done that before one of our dates?"  
  
"No, I threw on some jeans, and shirt and I was ready to go."  
  
"Rory," Lorelai snapped.  
  
"Jess," Rory questioned. "Do you know where Luke is taking her?"  
  
"No. Why?" Jess asked curiously.  
  
"We're having a clothes crisis over here."  
  
"Ah," Jess sighed.  
  
"Do you think you could ask?"  
  
Jess groaned in response.  
  
"Please?" Rory said in her best pouty voice. "Pretty please with a strawberry on top?"  
  
"Strawberry?" Jess questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I've always liked them better. And it's a cool word. Strawberry."  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said once again. "I'm kind of panicking here, so could you two flirt later?"  
  
"Please Jess?" Rory asked, while glaring at her mother.  
  
"Fine," Jess sighed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Wait!" Lorelai cried, causing Rory to jump.  
  
"Wait," Rory said, relaying the message to Jess.  
  
"Tell him to be casual about it," Lorelai said. "And don't let on that it's me asking."  
  
Rory nodded. "You got that?" she said into the phone.  
  
"Be casual, and Lorelai isn't asking," Jess repeated." Jess repeated.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hang on," Jess said, setting down the phone.  
  
********  
  
When Jess entered the room he was greeted by the sight of Luke straightening his suit.  
  
Jess smirked. "You're more jittery than a girl on prom night."  
  
"Shut up," Luke ordered, as he pulled on his jacket.  
  
"Seriously, how many outfits have you been through so far?"  
  
"Jess," Luke said warningly as he turned back to the mirror.  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation."  
  
"Yeah, well stop," Luke ordered.  
  
Luke reached in the closet and pulled out a tie, and turned to Jess. "Tie, Yes? No?"  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Right, stupid question."  
  
Jess shook his head, turning and walking over to the fridge. He grabbed a beer and opened it.  
  
"Relax," Jess said.  
  
Luke looked up from his tie. He walked over to Jess and grabbed the beer he was about to drink, and took a swig himself.  
  
"Hey," Jess protested.  
  
"I'm sorry, are you twenty-one?"  
  
"Well, that's what is says on my drivers license," Jess replied sarcastically.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"I was kidding," Jess replied, though they both knew the doubt was still there.  
  
Luke downed the rest of the beer, and Jess smirked.  
  
"So where are you going anyway?" Jess finally asked.  
  
"Why?" Luke questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Just wondering what's up with the suit and tie."  
  
"Some French restaurant in Hartford," Luke supplied.  
  
"Do you even know how to speak French, or are you going to need subtitles."  
  
"What's with the twenty questions?"  
  
"Technically three and so far you've only answered one."  
  
Luke glared at him.  
  
"But who's counting."  
  
"Apparently you," Luke shot back.  
  
"Hey, like I said," Jess answered, heading back to his room. "I'm just making harmless conversation here."  
  
"Hey, like I said, don't."  
  
*********  
  
"What is taking so long?" Lorelai demanded.  
  
"You told him to be casual," Rory pointed out.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, casual Jess wouldn't just walk up to Luke and ask where he's taking you."  
  
"Well, why the hell not?"  
  
Rory opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when she heard Jess pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey," Rory responded. "So, where to?"  
  
"Some French restaurant in Hartford."  
  
"Some French restaurant in Hartford," Rory repeated to Lorelai.  
  
"Well great," Lorelai said, sounding more panicked. "So do I wear a dress or a skirt with a nice top? And if I wear the dress, so I wear the traditional black heels, or the ones with the strappy things, or do I wear the open toe heels? And if I wear the open toe heels do I carry the small back without the strap or the big bag without the strap, or do I take the small bag with the strap or the big bag with the strap? Then if I do take the small bag with the strap do I just wear diamond earrings or do I throw in a necklace as well? And if so, should I wear my hair up or down?"  
  
"Um, I better go before her head pops."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"You're still coming over right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, I've got the movie, so you-"  
  
"Bring the food," Jess finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hung up the phone, before tossing it on the bed, and turning to Lorelai.  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
A/N That's it for now. Be sure and R&R and let me know what you think 


End file.
